Lesson Learned
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Mola; AU, slightly OOC. Lola learns a lesson from teasing Miles during school hours. /Rated M for smut/


A/N: This has nothing to do with the Degrassi story line, it's in an alternate universe where Miles and Lola are dating and well yeah, it's kind of OOC, but I tried to keep them in character as much as possible. Hope you enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi!

* * *

 **\+ Lessons Learned +**

Miles couldn't concentrate on his homework. What else is new though? He kept sneaking a peek to the blue haired girl across the sitting across the sitting area outside the lunchroom. Lola could feel his eyes on her and she smiled impishly at him. Miles looked away and glared down at the half solved math problem, trying his hardest to get that picture out of his head.

It was Monday afternoon, the school day was almost over, and the entire day all he could think about was the very _tasteful_ picture she had sent him over the weekend. He reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. Looking around to make sure nobody was sitting near him, he opened the "pictures app" and scrolled to the bottom and tapped his thumb on Lola's picture.

She was just in a long t-shirt (one that she had stolen from him) and though it was implied, Miles knew for a fact she was naked under his shirt; her nipples were poking against the fabric. Despite how short she was, Lola's legs looked a mile long as she sat on the edge of her bed, showing them off to him.

Miles looked up at the top of his phone when he received a text message. It was from Lola.

 _I see you over there getting all worked up ;)_

He read the text over and over. She wasn't wrong. Miles knew it was risky looking at this picture during school hours, but then again school was almost over and that meant going home with Lola and teaching her a lesson, knowing all too well they couldn't see each other over the weekend, he didn't expect her to tease him with an implied naked picture of her.

The final bell rang and he quickly shoved his phone in his pocket and slammed his book shut, shoving it along with his notebook into his messenger bag. Miles walked passed Lola and tried to ignore the small snicker sound she made as he walked away from her.

Miles didn't give her time to catch up, but he knew she was quickly moving behind him as they both walked out of the school. The parking lot was full with students and Lola had lost him in the crowd of people. She knew where he parked, so Lola went in that direction. Miles reached into his pocket and pulled his keys out. As he approached his car, he unlocked the vehicle and quickly climbed into the driver's seat.

He shoved his bag carelessly into the back seat. Miles unhooked the latches to the convertible top and he pressed the button, letting it fall back on its own. Moments later he was joined by Lola. They didn't say a word, Lola merely leaned over and she placed a small kiss at the corner of his lips. Miles looked over at her, his green eyes were smoldering and Lola sat back in the seat, buckling herself in.

She knew she was in some sort of trouble, but she didn't regret her actions. Lola knew how to get to Miles, and she always loved the outcome.

* * *

When Miles pulled up into the driveway of his house, Lola had suddenly noticed how quiet he was. Maybe he genuinely is upset? They climbed out of the car and Lola followed Miles into the house. It was silent, she assumed Frankie and Hunter were still on their way back from school, which meant it gave Miles and her some alone time.

She walked quickly behind him, following him upstairs to his bedroom. The second she entered, Miles had shut the door behind them and locked it, making sure nobody would be entering, especially Frankie who always thinks it's okay to enter without knocking.

Lola spun around and she looked over at Miles. He stood standing against the door, his arms crossed and one leg crossed over the other. She started to twiddle her fingers and she shifted her weight from one leg to the other. The tension in the room was thick, and Lola couldn't help but look away when Miles continued to _stare_ at her in a way that made her heart race behind her rib cage.

"Are you going to say anything?" She asked, breaking the silence.

Miles dropped his arms and he walked up to her, and continued walking towards her until her back hit the wall with small thud. She looked up at him. He was so much taller than her and his body nearly towered over her small form. Miles reached up and he placed his hand on her throat before moving it up to cup her cheek. Lola loved how he always made her heart pound, both from excitement and nervousness.

He wasn't saying anything, and that made her nervous. Miles leaned down and kissed her, he used his height to his advantage, effectively pinning her against the wall. Lola wrapped her arms around his neck and she squeaked in the kiss when Miles quickly (without warning) placed his hands under her thighs and hoisted her up.

The kiss was short, and when Miles pulled away, he pressed his lips firmly against her ear and his tongue licked her earlobe.

"Do you think you were going to easily get away with sending that picture?" He whispered hoarsely. Lola dug her fingers into his shoulders and gasped as his lips trailed down to kiss her neck, and dragged them back up to her ear.

"Answer me." Miles commanded.

"I kind of thought maybe you would like it." Lola whimpered when his teeth nipped at her ear.

"I do. But, sending it to me over the weekend, when I couldn't see you was a bit harsh." Miles purred. Lola could barely steady her breathing as Miles continued to tease her the way he was.

"Maybe you should quit fussing and just enjoy the picture." Lola said and she cried out when Miles playfully bit her neck, not to the point of pain, but enough for it send jolts of pleasure down her spine.

"I couldn't touch you all day. I'm just making up for it now." Miles whispered against her flesh. He claimed her lips with his own and ran his tongue across them, coaxing her mouth open to him. Lola ran her fingers through the hair on the back of Miles' neck and massaged her tongue against his own. Miles cupped her firm backside and Lola wrapped her legs around his waist to keep her body up.

Miles had ground her hips over his, making sure she felt his obvious arousal. He inwardly grinned when he heard her moan in her throat. Lola broke the kiss and she rested her forehead against her lovers.

Miles carried them to the bed and fell back so she was straddling him. He rested his head against the pillows and placed his hands on her waist under her loose shirt. Miles rubbed her soft skin with his thumbs and Lola placed her small hands on his strong chest.

"Aren't you suppose to be teaching me some kind of a lesson? Why am I on top?" Lola asked as she drew fake circles on his chest.

"What kind of lesson do you want me to teach you?" Miles asked as he gripped her hips and ground her crotch against his erection.

Lola whimpered and closed her eyes. Her entire body tensed up and she sighed shakily above him. Miles smiled crookedly and watched as her lips parted when he thrust his hips up against her center, and the smallest little mewl escaped her cherry colored lips.

Miles continued grinding his hips with hers and reached up inside her shirt to rub her breast through her silk bra.

"I don't know…" Lola trailed off and muttered something incoherent when Miles tore her shirt over her head. He sat up so she was in his lap and placed small kisses on her chest. His tongue lapped at her clavicle before he traced a wet line to her sternum. Lola breathed heavily through her parted lips. Miles was almost never like this. Normally they would be a tangled mess on his bed, he would pleasure her to the point of painful orgasm, they would have sex and lay in bed for hours. Maybe he thought about doing all of this to her over the weekend. She did send him a teasing like picture, maybe this was his plan? To tease her back? To _torture_ her.

A small noise formed in the back of her throat when Miles kissed the top of her breast before sucking on the soft mound. His cock was straining against his maroon jeans and he reached down between them to adjust the length behind his suddenly tight pants. Miles reached up behind her back and pulled her bra straps from her shoulders, letting them fall on the sides.

Her bra hung loosely over her breasts and Lola arched her back against his mouth as he continued to kiss her chest. Lola raked her fingers through the hair on the back of his head while her other hand rested on his shoulder. In a quick motion, Miles had unclasped her bra and he removed it from her body before tossing it to the floor.

He cupped her breasts and groped them in his large hands. Lola sighed loud and she cried out when Miles sucked her nipple in between his lips. His tongue swirled over the hardening bud and he pulled back to roll her nipples between his thumb and index fingers.

"Miles." Lola moaned and she clenched her fingers in his hair, giving it a gentle tug.

"Hmm?" He asked as he continued to tease her sensitive nipples.

"S-stop teasing me." She whimpered, but it was more of a plead.

"Why? You seem to love it." Miles dropped his hands and they went back to her hips where he started to guide her hips over his cock.

"I do but – you're torturing me." Lola whined and she wiggled her hips over his, trying to release some friction he was causing.

"What do you want me to do?" Miles asked as he leaned in to kiss her neck.

"Don't make me ask." Lola said sternly.

"I won't do anything unless you ask me to." He said against her trembling flesh.

Lola whined and she tilted her head to the side, giving him more access to her neck. The way his tongue licked her skin and the way his lips kissed her neck made it so hard for Lola to speak. Miles reached down and cupped her backside through her white jeans.

He was loving this, torturing her to the point where she weak, where she was practically moaning his name and writhing above him. Miles pulled away and looked up at Lola's face. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes fluttered open to look into his deep green orbs. Lola's pupils were dilated, caused by all the immense teasing pleasure her lover had caused. Miles smirked and he flipped them over so he was on top.

Miles had sat up on his knees and he pulled her feet to him. He had pulled her sandals off and then reached up to unbutton her jeans. His eyes remained locked on hers as Miles pulled her pants down, leaving her underwear on. Miles had pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side. He kicked his shoes off and removed his jeans, leaving his boxers on.

Lola parted her legs as Miles climbed to settle between them. She moaned when his cock poked against her center through her panties. Miles kissed her and thrust his hips forward, Lola's lips parted and she moaned in his mouth, he took that chance to plunge his tongue between her teeth. His thrusts didn't stop and he continued the slow dry humping as he kissed her deep.

"Miles please." Lola broke the kiss to let out a bitten off moan.

"Please what?" He asked as he pressed his lips firmly against her ear.

Lola tried not to absolutely love the soft little moans spilling in her ear as Miles continued to rub his erection against her center. She knew how much stamina he had, and he wouldn't cum soon, but this was absolute torture and despite how little times they've tortured each other, she knew she wouldn't last soon.

"Don't make me ask, just…" She trailed off. With her face turning bright red, she grabbed his hand and placed it between her legs. Her underwear was drenched with her thirst, Miles had slipped his middle finger inside her tight opening through her panties and Lola arched her back off the bed, her head dug into the pillows.

"Miles, not like that!" Lola whimpered as he lazily fingered her tight cunt through her wet panties.

She parted her legs as wide as they would go and bit down on her glossy bottom lip, when she thrust her hips Miles only pushed his finger in deeper – she knew her underwear would be ruined at this point.

When he thought she had had enough, Miles pulled his digit out and yanked her panties down. Without warning he had placed his head between her legs. His tongue licked her inner thigh before moving around across her wet clit and back down to the other thigh. Lola grabbed a fist full of hair and she tugged, trying to get him to do the job right.

She heard him moan, her hips thrust up against his face and Miles reached up placing one of his hands on her right thigh to keep her from moving, and the other he wrapped around and through her left leg; he had leaned forward and teasingly passed his tongue over her clit. Lola was practically out of breath at this point, she kept trying to wiggle her hips up, but Miles' firm grip stopped her from doing so.

Miles slipped his tongue between the folds before he playfully nibbled on her swollen clit.

He moved his tongue down and plunged it inside her tight cunt and moved his hands so they were placed at her inner thighs, keeping them wide open for him. Lola cried out and chewed on her bottom lip, trying to refrain herself from screaming as Miles pleasured her in ways that made her body buzz from all the excitement. Miles sucked on her clit before rapidly moving his tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Miles, god Miles – ah!" Lola's moans came out as gasps.

He moaned in response, relishing her taste and he gave her clit a gentle bite before moving up and towering his body over hers. Lola leaned up and kissed him and she blushed when she could taste herself on his lips and his tongue.

"Miles," Lola pleaded as he continued to tease her by rubbing his clothed cock against her wet entrance, "why are your boxers still on, can we just – please…"

Miles figured she had enough of being teased and he sat on his knees and pulled his boxers down. Lola never got enough of seeing her lovers beautifully, sculpted naked body, but it still made her blush different shades of red. Miles flipped Lola over and pulled her body up so she was positioned on her hands and knees.

"What are you—" She was immediately cut off when he entered her from behind. The position made him enter her deeper than ever and Lola's body began to shake as he slowly thrust his hips. She lowered her body so her chest hit the bed, Miles gripped her hips and glanced down, watching his cock get swallowed by her tight cunt.

Lola balled her fists, clenching his sheets. There had been countless times where they had sex, but she still wasn't used to his length, and in this position it both hurt and felt amazing. The way he was slowly pulled his cock in and out of her made her see stars and she could feel herself getting more wet listening to the soft moans coming from her boyfriend.

"Please Miles— _faster_." She commanded.

Miles acquiesced and loomed over her, his arm moved under her arm and he placed his hand firmly on her chest just under her throat and fucked her faster. Lola's moans grew louder and Miles knew at this point his brother and sister were home; he reached up and placed his hand over Lola's mouth.

He could feel her walls begin to clench around his length, and he knew she would cum soon. Miles turned her head towards him and kissed her hard, and she moaned loud in his mouth as his thrust became rough and erratic. Lola's head was positioned in a uncomfortable way and she tore her lips from his and buried her head in the pillows. Miles leaned back to an upright pose and he clenched her hips. He was so close and so was she.

Lola was screaming at this point and Miles loved it, he quickly pulled out and stroked his wet cock, spilling his seed on her backside; Miles came with a low moan and milked his cock which pulsed in his hand, his orgasm faded. Lola laid on the bed and jumped when she felt Miles wipe her bottom with a soft towel.

"That was amazing." Lola said as she turned over and smiled at him weakly.

"I'm glad you liked it." Miles answered as he wiped his cock with a different smaller towel.

He climbed in the bed with Lola and kissed her forehead.

"I loved it." Lola said after a while.

Miles smirked at her and lay back on the pillows. Lola noticed that his signature smile was still on his face and she turned to face him, propping her head up with her palm.

"Why are you still smirking?" She asked while poking his cheek with her other hand.

"I guess you learned your lesson, right?" Miles asked.

"What lesson is that?"

Miles turned to her and leaned in, he ghost his lips over hers and leaned away when she tried to kiss him.

"Don't ever tease me again."

* * *

Probably the most subtle smut I ever wrote ._. Reviews are welcome! Flames will be promptly ignored!


End file.
